final goodbye
by miones-sister18
Summary: My version of a bitter sweet end...


**Final goodbye.**

_I never should of waited so long to say  
What I've always known since the very first day  
Thought that you would stay forever with me  
But the time has come to leave  
_

As I lay there in the middle of the battle field I knew that my life was slowly being drained out of me as the curse took its slow toll on me. All I think about is what I never had the chance to tell the person I love; I never got the chance to tell her that I loved her.

I can hear someone approaching at a slow pace, the battle is over, Voldemort is gone but not with out leaving me with a slow an agonizing death with that last curse he sent at me, the person approaches and kneels at my side to see if I'm alive or dead. I look up to see the woman I love right by my side. I have to tell her before I leave.

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life  
Its you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I'll Lay here with you til the final goodbye_

"Hermione." I say in a strained voice

"Yes Harry, are you alright?" she asks quietly, her voice full of worry.

"I need to tell you a secret that I have held on to ever since we meet." I can feel my energy slowly leaving me with every effort to tell her.

"What?" she sounds more curious but still worried.

"I love you." I finally get out.

_Hold, draw me close, close to my lips  
Listen intently as I tell you this  
Outside the world wages its rewards, I'll rest in peace as long as you know  
_

She looks at me as if all her dreams have come true and I knew in that instant that she loves me too but I don't have enough energy left to smile when she says

"I love you too"

She lifts me up into a hug but soon realise when our bodies' are close that I am breathing very slowly so as to save my strength and be with her for as long as I can.

"Harry are you ok? What's wrong?" she asks a sequence of questions in a haste to know if I will stay or go. I look at her eyes and see worry, fear and concern for me in them.

"Hermione...I'm dying. Voldemort hit me with a spell that I don't know of and my energy is leaving me slowly. I don't know how much longer I will last but I had to let you know that I loved you. I couldn't go with out you knowing." I say as I use up the last bit of strength to reach my hand up to caress her cheek.

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life  
Its you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I'll Lay here with you til the final goodbye  
_

_Promise you our love will carry on  
Until you turn eternal, we belong_

(change of perspective from Harry to Hermione)

As he reaches his hand up to touch my cheek I know that it is the last thing he is able to do but I wish he could stay longer so that we live together and die together. I love him so much that it hurts.

"no ... Harry ... stay with me ... please ... I love you ... please ... no don't go ... please ... COME BACK TO ME." I scream the last bit as tears are streaming down my face. His hand is starting to slip down from my face. I reach up to hold it there, trying to keep it there in memory of his last movement. I scream at the top of my lungs when I see his eyes close and he slips into nothingness. I cant get back the one I love and I cant spend my life without him. I don't know what I am going to do.

I sit there just holding on to Harry as his body slowly losses it's heat and he starts to go cold. I try to give him my heat in the hopes that it will bring him back but my logical side says to leave him to be collected by others, my emotional side wins out and I stay by his side. My love ... my life ... my everything has been taken from me.

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life  
It's you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye_

_His respectful lips for the last time  
And spell out the lyrics to love in the sky  
Its you that I live for and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye_

Goodbye Harry.

Please review and let me know If it is good or bad.


End file.
